Ace Dick
Ace Dick is one of the main playable characters of the Problem Sleuth adventure. Ace Dick He is introduced in as Problem Sleuth's "arch nemesis," and is the one who locked Problem Sleuth in his office before the beginning of the adventure by ordering some Busts-R-Us. However, he becomes a "playable character" in and later joins forces with Problem Sleuth against Mobster Kingpin. He is a tough customer that prefers violence rather than diplomacy, and solves many of his problems through the usual method of beating something to death, preferably with whatever is lying around, including fictional items used to express a stat, such as the Etiquette Monstrance. As a high Vim character, Ace Dick uses his great strength to solve problems. For example, he can wield many weapons that others cannot, such as the Machine Gun/Hairpin. Personality Ace Dick most likely (As it never has been stated directly, but implied) was teased often as a fat kid at school, and his defensive mechanism toward this is the Truffle Shuffle, from the Goonies. Somehow, this also works as an attack. Ace Dick is not completely cruel and hard-boiled, and decides to end the silly feud he has had between him and Problem Sleuth when Problem Sleuth frees him from his confinement of rope from some unscrupulous whores that he was trying to get services from. Ace Dick's dream is to rule a city, and this comes true at the Game of Life, where Ace Dick marries Wifehearst and begets Sonhearst. The only "normal" Ace Dick is currently back in the Imaginary world after having avoided an attack in Death's realm. Statistics Ace Dick's pathetic Imagination means that he is almost unable to fantasize anything interesting. In fact, it is revealed that his Imagination is too crude to even cognize a female alter ego that is actually female. Hence, Ace Dick has an alter ego that is another copy of himself when he completes his Quest of Spirit. Despite his lack of imagination, Ace Dick has no problem accepting the Weird puzzle shit and the fact that there are clones of him running around and helping him. Ace Dick's attacks revolve around using his stout weight and his hearty Vim gauge. The most common, albeit the most absurd, is the Truffle Shuffle, where he lifts up his shirt and dances back and forth to defeat his enemies. Individually this attack has little use (and in fact gets Ace Dick killed in one scenario), but the more Ace Dicks that come into play, the more damage this attack deals. Ace Dick also has several moves that involve using his mouth Inventory Ace Dick has five normal inventory slots to hold items, and his secondary container inventory option is his stomach (which has it's own statistic, Stomach Capacity), which at one point held a key. His hat was carrying a Chipotle Pepper, which was used to make 5 Alarm Hot Sauce and transformed one of the Ace Dicks into Fiesta Ace Dick. His weapon of choice is the Machine Gun. Battle Techniques * : Takes advantage of dead bodies and flings them into the air. While this does not sound very useful, it has been used in a couple of situations to placate hungry beasts. * : Using one Elf Tear, Ace Dick swallows everything around into his enormous gut. With succeeding Victorious Moments Ace Dick gains the ability to hold more in his stomach. Ace Dick is not the only character to have this ability. * : Lifting up his shirt and dancing back and forth, Ace Dick makes the best use of his Imagination to cover his shame. Individually this attack does nothing, however, it is far more effective combined with other Truffle Shuffles and is deadly against other tubby foes. * Establish ______ by punching ______ in the snout: Ace Dick uses violence to express his emotions. Many commands use the preceding syntax to show how Ace Dick feels. * Auto-Parry: Ace Dick by taking hits directly in the gut. * : While Ace Dick has yet to use this (Zombie Ace Dick has) Ace Dick summons a giant whale to ride and collides the whale into his target. * : When the Ostentation Drive is maxed and there is another Ace Dick available, they can use their jiggling bravado to deal heavy damage to oversized foes. * : Requires that three Ace Dicks are available and have Comb Raves filled. When used, the jiggling power completely destroys opponents. * LV. 99 Belly of the Whale: Blowhole Swansong: The only time Belly of the Whale worked. In this attack AD absorbed ZAD and FAD to become.........ACE DICK (Because of his shitty IMAGINATION he did not have an amazing superform). Trivia * It is an interesting fact that when there were three Ace Dicks, the "normal" Ace Dick was not the original, and was in fact his "female" alter ego. Sadly, it was impossible to determine whether Zombie Ace Dick or Fiesta Ace Dick were the original. * Because of their combined VIM, the new AD should be able to lift the MEGATON KEY. Alter Egos * Zombie Ace Dick * Fiesta Ace Dick * Churlish Toff Category:Character